1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the detection of buried land mines and metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During acts of war, land mines are buried in the ground for the destruction of vehicles and/or personnel.
Currently there are many land mines buried in the ground throughout the world, their presence of which is unknown and which continue to render harm to vehicles and people.
A number of prior devices have been used in the detection of land mines. One such device is a magnetic coil. The magnetic coil can detect metal and can provide magnitude or intensity readings but it cannot provide configuration information and hence it cannot distinguish whether the metal detected is a land mine or some other form of metal.
Microwave devices have been used, however, the penetration of microwaves into the ground is very limited and these devices generally cannot detect deep mines or the new land mines which are mostly plastic.
Chemical resonance systems have been used to look for nitrogen in TNT, however, these systems are very bulky and heavy and their sweeping or scanning ability is limited.